La retenue
by AngelsamC
Summary: [Traduction] Une jeune élève à Poudlard ennuie un professeur, mais grâce à ça l'un de ses plus grands rêves devient réalité. HPSS


**The detention**

**(La retenue)**

**Auteur : **Lexin

**Traducteur :** Angelsam

**Genre :** Humour/Romance et Slash (HPSS pour changer ;-))

**Publication de la version originale : **le 12/02/2002

**Disclaimer de l'auteur : _'_**_I don't own anything and no money is being made. Anyone who sues me is going to just end up poorer, because when I say I don't own anything, I mean it.'_

**Disclaimer de la traductrice :** Idem.

**Rating : **K (vraiment très soft et tout mimi)

**Notes de l'auteur :** _'Short and sweet. Feedback of all kinds gratefully received.'_

**Notes de la traductrice :** Ma première traduction de cet auteur et sûrement l'un de mes OS préféré :-), c'est vraiment adorable. Je remercie vivement Lexin de m'avoir permise d'utiliser son travail et je vous conseille d'aller lire cette fiction en version originale surtout que, comme toujours ne vous attendez pas à une traduction mot à mot. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira en tous cas. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture.

PS : je n'ai pas traduis 'Ice Hot' parce que je n'ai pas vraiment réussi un équivalent français qui correspondait à l'idée que l'expression veut faire passer – quelque chose d'à la fois génial et légèrement inattendu, une sorte d'émerveillement incrédule. Sans compter que c'est un terme utilisé par des ados. Littéralement 'Ice Hot' c'est 'Glace Chaude'. Je dirais que ce qui s'en rapproche le plus serait 'D'enfer' mais si quelqu'un à une meilleure proposition…

oxoOoxo

Thyrza Bagshawe était vraiment une très grande fan de Quidditch. Tout comme l'était son amie, Belinda Smallwood, et même si Belinda était à Poufsouffle et Thyrza à Griffondor, elles partageaient tout. Ce partage s'étendait même à l'exemplaire pré-publié de 'Quidditch Moderne' que la mère de Thyrza lui avait envoyé – la mère de Thyrza travaillait en freelance pour le magazine. Thyrza, tournant le magazine entre ses doigts, savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'en priver Belinda, ou de s'en priver, pendant toute une journée.

Thyrza Bagshawe adorait le Quidditch autant qu'elle détestait les Potions. Et le jour où le magazine arriva était un jeudi. Le jeudi commençait avec un double cours de Potions, et dans l'après-midi ils avaient métamorphose, ce qui, en ce qui la concernait, était presque aussi horrible. La seule chose positive dans le fait d'avoir Potions était qu'ils avaient cours avec les Poufsouffle et qu'elle pourrait voir Belinda. C'était nul d'avoir votre meilleure amie dans une autre maison. Thyrza n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de glisser le magazine dans son sac.

Elles arrivèrent dans le donjon, qui était le repère du Professeur Snape, précisément à l'heure. Dès qu'elles furent assises, Thyrza sortit le magazine et Belinda poussa un petit cri de plaisir. Le Professeur Snape parlait en arrière-fond mais ça ne les dérangeait pas.

« N'est-il pas adorable ? » fit Belinda, extatique mais discrète.

« Merveilleux » soupira Thyrza. Quelque part, ces choses-là étaient meilleures lorsqu'elles étaient partagées. « Des yeux fantastiques et regarde ces superbes fesses ! Ice Hot ! »

« Thyrza ! » Belinda avait l'air assez choqué, Thyrza supposa que ça devait avoir un rapport avec sa mention des fesses. Mais c'était vrai. Pour des fesses, elles étaient tout simplement parfaites.

Peut-être que ce fut également ce qui amena le Professeur Snape à surgir leur bureau avec un expression menaçante. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » La manière dont il le dit donnait l'impression qu'elles regardaient un déchet particulièrement répugnant. Il se pencha et prit le magazine des mains figées de Thyrza. « Je vois, » fit-il, « vous préférez lire – ça – plutôt que de suivre ma leçon. Cinq point en moins pour Griffondor, Miss Bagshawe, et une retenue. » Il emmena le magazine dans son bureau et Thyrza regarda le Meilleur Attrapeur Anglais depuis 500 ans lui faire un geste de la main depuis sa photo alors qu'il disparaissait dans le donjon enserré dans les mains du Professeur Snape.

Elle manqua de pleurer mais se contrôla avec un effort. 'Bâtard !' pensa t'elle. Tout le monde l'appelait comme ça et même si elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce que ça voulait dire, le mot sonnait bien.

A la fin du cours, elle alla à son bureau. « Professeur ? » Elle espéra que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop.

« Ah, oui, Miss Bagshawe. Votre détention, » son pâle sourcil se fronça légèrement, « soyez là demain soir à six heure. A l'heure. Je ne tolère pas le retard. »

« Er… Professeur ? »

« Oui, Miss Bagshawe ? » Il semblait ennuyé.

« Est-ce que je peux… c'est… la magazine… ? »

« Je garde ça. Vous pouvez y aller, Miss Bagshawe. »

Elle n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de se détourner pour partir. Bâtard, pensa t'elle, pour la seconde fois.

Belinda était dehors. « Est-ce qu'il te l'a rendu ? »

« Non. »

« Peau de vache ! Et Harry était si beau ! »

« Je le récupèrerais. » Elle fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air confiante mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir avec le Professeur Snape.

&&&

Le lendemain arriva et, pour Thyrza, il passa bien trop vite. Elle n'avait jamais eu de détention avant, elle n'était à Poudlard que depuis un peu plus d'un trimestre et demi. Au déjeuner, elle s'assit en face de Lionel Tomkinson et il lui dit que le Professeur Snape aimait pendre les élèves par leurs pouces. Lionel était un troisième année et donc il devait être au courant mais Thyrza ne le crut pas. Mais quand même, le Professeur Snape était terrifiant. Elle pensait que c'était les yeux.

Exactement à l'heure, elle frappa à la porte du donjon. Et alors, quand personne ne vint, elle frappa encore, un peu plus fort. La porte s'ouvrit et le Professeur Snape se tint là, la regardant de toute sa hauteur. Dans la demie lumière du couloir, il apparaissait encore plus taciturne que d'habitude. « Miss Bagshawe, » fit-il, « la passionnée de Quidditch. Entrez. »

Elle le suivit jusqu'au fond de la classe de potion où il y avait une autre porte. Il apparut qu'elle menait à un bureau. Il y faisait plus chaud que dans le donjon, il y avait un feu brûlant dans l'âtre, et c'était plus clair – il y avait plusieurs bougies. Elle regarda autour d'elle, curieuse. La pièce était lambrissée, il y avait des étagères qui supportaient beaucoup de livres épais à l'aspect ennuyant, et comme dans le donjon, il y avait des bocaux et des bouteilles de ce qu'elle supposait être des ingrédients de potions. Ils étaient un peu dégoûtants et elle détourna les yeux. Il y avait aussi un grand bureau et une table avec les chaises assorties. Pas de fenêtres.

« Sur cette table, là-bas, vous trouverez ce qui fut un répertoire à cartes. »

Thyrza jeta un coup d'œil à la pile de cartes, disposées au petit bonheur la chance, d'environ un pied de haut, et au petit meuble à tiroirs.

« Vous mettrez les cartes – toutes les cartes – dans le meuble, dans l'ordre. Dans l'ordre, Miss Bagshawe. Je vérifierais. »

Elle le fixa avec un air d'horreur absolue. Ça prendrait toute la nuit. « Mais, Professeur… ! »

« Je vous suggère de commencer, Miss Bagshawe. »

« Oui, Professeur. » Elle s'assit à la table et commença.

Le temps passa très lentement. Le Professeur Snape ne tenta pas de lui parler, pas plus qu'elle ne le fit. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil. Il était assis derrière son bureau et écrivait avec beaucoup de rapidité et de concentration. Elle se demanda, au nom du ciel, ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pendant si longtemps ; les Professeurs n'avaient certainement pas d'essaies à écrire, alors qu'est-ce qu'ils écrivaient ? Le silence était profond, mais quelque part confortable.

&&&

Sans prévenir, le Professeur Snape se leva et sortit. Thyrza s'étira – elle n'avait pas osé le faire tant qu'il était là – et continua à trier les cartes, travaillant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, se demandant combien d'heure cela prendrait encore.

Il y eut un bruit soudain derrière elle et Thyrza se retourna. Elle fit tomber une pleine poignée de cartes.

Harry Potter sortit du feu, enlevant la poussière de ses robes bleues foncées, et Thyrza entrevit le subtil éclat de la poudre de cheminette qu'il avait utilisé. Il dit : « Est-ce que mon… est-ce que le Professeur Snape est là ? »

« Er… non… » Elle était surprise de pouvoir ne serait-ce que parler. « Il est sortit » fit-elle en espérant que sa voix n'était pas trop aigue. Il était encore plus séduisant en personne qu'il ne l'était sur les photos qu'elle épinglaient aux murs du dortoir, décida t'elle, et sa voix était très agréable, également. Tranquille, et pas du tout comme elle s'y attendait de la part de l'homme qui avait vaincu Voldemort.

« Et vous êtes ? » Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, lui donnant l'air, pensa t'elle, très irrésistible.

« Thyrza Bagshawe » dit-elle, certaine d'être écarlate, puis ajouta, « Je suis… je suis en retenue. » Elle avait l'impression de devoir expliquer sa présence.

« Oh ciel, » les coins de ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il souriait comme elle l'avait vu faire sur les photos qu'elle conservait précieusement « quel péché désespéré avez-vous commis ? »

« Il y avait un magazine… » fit-elle, souhaitant que le sol s'ouvre et l'engloutisse. Quelque part, cela la faisait se sentir vraiment petite et stupide de devoir avouer à Harry Potter ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Je vois, » fit-il gravement. « Une criminelle, en effet. Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a donné à faire ? »

« Trier ça. » elle fit un geste de la main en direction de la pile de cartes sur la table.

Il les regarda. « Ça va prendre du temps. Voudriez vous de l'aide ? »

« Er… le Professeur n'a rien dit à propos d'aide. »

« Alors nous ne lui dirons pas. » Harry se pencha sur le bureau, farfouilla parmi des papiers un moment et se saisit d'une baguette qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée avant. Il la pointa sur les cartes et dit : « Sabelio ! »

Les cartes se soulevèrent du bureau et il un eut quelques instant confus de froissement et de volettement tandis qu'elles se classaient dans l'ordre. Ensuite elles se rangèrent elles-mêmes dans le petit meuble et les tiroirs se fermèrent.

« Beaucoup plus facile » fit-il. « Maintenant, depuis quand êtes-vous ici ? »

« Oh… un moment… »

« Avez-vous manqué le dîner ? »

Son estomac produisit un bruyant gargouillement et elle pouffa. « Oui. »

« Dans ce cas… » Il frappa sur le bureau et murmura quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas bien. Soudainement, il y eut un plateau avec du thé, des sandwichs, une carafe de jus de citrouille et quelques petites pâtisseries. « Je pourrais manger un petit quelque chose, moi aussi » fit-il.

Il déplaça les papiers du Professeur Snape qui le gênait et elle se demanda ce que le professeur allait dire. Il ne lui semblait pas le genre d'homme à apprécier d'avoir ses possessions déplacées, même par un joueur international de Quidditch. En fait, Snape ne lui semblait pas le genre d'homme à recevoir la visite d'un joueur international de Quidditch.

« Asseyez-vous » fit Harry.

« Merci. »

« Voilà. » Il lui tendit trois sandwichs sur une petite assiette et un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Génial » fit-elle. « Poulet. Mon préféré. »

« Le mien aussi. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous à Poudlard ? »

« C'est seulement ma première année »dit-elle, essayant d'avaler assez de sandwich pour pouvoir parler. « C'est super ! »

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Vous avez une matière préférée ? »

« Défense Contre les Forces du Mal » répondit-elle immédiatement. « Le Professeur Lupin est d'enfer ! Vous savez ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Non ? » Harry lui sourit et ses yeux se plissèrent à nouveau. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis le Professeur Lupin. Et je suis un loup-garou. Juste comme ça ! C'était super ! Et quand il est malade, on a Mr Black, il est très bon aussi. Une voix super, comme du chocolat avec du sable dedans. Lionel Tomkinson dit que Mr Black travaille pour le ministère en réalité et qu'il ne fait qu'aider ici, mais personne n'est vraiment sûr et Lionel dit tellement de mensonges. »

« Potions ? »

« C'est dur… dur à comprendre et le Professeur Snape est vraiment sévère. Aviez-vous une matière préférée ? »

« Cela variait. » Il sourit à nouveau mais comme si quelque chose n'était pas là. « Cela dépendait de l'enseignant. »

« Je parie que vous n'avez jamais eu de détention. »

« Oh, j'en ai eu. Pas mal de fois. Certaines même du Professeur Snape. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air aux anges. « Ice hot! »

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que c'est une bonne idée » ajouta t'il avec malice. « Mais en tant qu'adulte je me dois de dire ça. »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous… » Elle s'arrêta.

« Quoi ? »

« Dans ce match contre la Suisse vous avez attrapé le vif d'or dans votre bouche. »

« Assez vrai » fit-il solennellement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien… J'ai fait ça pour la première fois lorsque j'étais ici, à l'école… »

Ils étaient en plein dans une discussion sur le Quidditch lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Thyrza sauta presque d'un kilomètre pour trouver les yeux noirs du Professeur Snape à nouveau sur elle. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle se leva quand Harry le fit, et Harry lança « Ah, Severus. »

« Harry. » A la surprise de Thyrza, le Professeur Snape avait l'air presque… heureux. Il semblait qu'il était le genre d'homme à connaître un joueur international de Quidditch après tout. Très bien d'après ce qu'elle voyait. Et son prénom, aussi. Severus. Eh bien, ça ne pouvait pas être Professeur.

« Je vois que vous avez achevé votre tâche, Miss Bagshawe. » Elle se tendit au cas où il lui demanderait comme elle l'avait fait, mais il dit juste : « Allez, sortez. »

Elle était à mi-chemin de la salle commune de Griffondor lorsqu'elle se souvint du magazine. Trop tard maintenant. Elle sourit, ne pouvant pas faire autrement, elle savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une imbécile. Elle avait rencontré Harry Potter. Belinda serait si extrêmement jalouse qu'elle éclaterait probablement.

&&&

Mardi après-midi et les Griffondors et les Poufsouffles avaient Potions à nouveau. Thyrza pensait que quelque part le Professeur Snape était moins intimidant qu'avant. Il était aussi pénible et sarcastique que d'habitude, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler le son de sa voix lorsqu'il était content de voir quelqu'un.

A la fin de la leçon, alors que le flot continu des autres la dépassait pour retrouver leur salle commune et aller dîner, elle se dirigea vers le bureau.

« Miss Bagshawe ? »

« Er… Professeur… » Elle déglutit. C'était le moment. « Est-ce que je peux… Est-ce que je peux reprendre mon magazine ? S'il vous plaît ? »

« Miss Bagshawe. Je comprends que le Quidditch vous semble tellement plus important que mes cours. Vous sevriez une jeune femme très bizarre si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais comprenez que si je vous revois à nouveau avec quelque chose comme ce magazine dans ma classe ce sera la dernière fois que vous le verrez. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui, Professeur. Je comprends. » Un quelconque lutin lui fit ajouter : « Ce n'est pas tellement le Quidditch mais plutôt lui. Harry Potter. Il est d'enfer ! »

Le Professeur soupira et déverrouilla son bureau. « Voilà, vous y êtes. » Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, juste une fois. « Amusez-vous. »

&&&

Thyrza retourna à la salle commune des Griffondors et s'installa dans un coin ; le plaisir de partager avec Belinda devrait attendre jusqu'à demain. Comme tout vrai fan, elle regarda la grande photo poster en premier. Elle manqua de faire tomber le magazine, elle était tellement surprise. Il était signé. Le grand poster de l'équipe d'Angleterre, celle qui avait rencontré la Suisse et gagné contre toute attente, avait été signé par tous les membres de l'équipe… Ron Weasley, Dickon Dean, Harry Potter… tous. Elle le fixa pendant longtemps.

Ensuite, elle se reporta à l'article. Sous la photo principale à côté de l'en-tête de l'article, une petite photo avait été insérée.

Ça ne pouvait pas être… mais ça l'était. L'annotation sous la photo indiquait : « Harry Potter et son mari Severus Snape à leur récente union. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux » confessait l'attrapeur. « C'est un homme merveilleux. »

Eh bien, pensa t'elle. Waow ! C'était inapproprié, mais il n'y avait pas de mot.

Elle regarda la photo de plus près. Harry souriait et faisait un signe de la main ; il avait l'air enjoué… et soulagé. Snape ne bougeait pas beaucoup et était comme d'habitude. Ice Hot.

FIN

oxoOoxo

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute ;-)

Vous avez aimé ?

oxoOoxo


End file.
